


Meg's Absence

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Missing Persons, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, meg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Meg is missing and Castiel and Hannah comfort each other in her absence.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah/Meg Masters
Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716739





	Meg's Absence

**Author's Note:**

> For the heaven and hell bingo square "Meg."

Castiel watched as Hannah came out into the living room and sat down beside him. It had been a long and exhausting few weeks, and they were both so emotionally spent. And neither of them spoke of their fears right away. As Hannah felt tense beside him, many thoughts swarmed through Castiel’s head. 

“We’re going to get her back,” he murmured as he glanced at Hannah. He saw fears in her eyes, fears that he was sure reflected in his own. 

“How do you know?” Hannah questioned, doubt in her voice. It had been weeks since Meg had been captured, and the longer she was missing, the less likely the chance they would ever see her again.

“Because Meg is part of this family and we won’t give up on her no matter what,” Castiel reached over to pull at Hannah until she leaned against his shoulder. He draped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight, as tight as he dared. Her warm body in his arms was a comfort to him even though she felt tense.

There was a long pause of silence between them. They both stared at the fireplace, listened to the crackling of the fire inside. This was going to be their first autumn together, and Meg loved Samhain. It was something the three of them had looked forward to all year. 

“Besides, don’t forget we have plans later this month,” Castiel spoke up after the silence had permeated the room long enough. “Meg would never miss it.”

There was another long pause, and Hannah shifted, laying down with her head in Castiel’s lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as he looked at the fire pensively. The soft howl of the breeze outside told them both that autumn had arrived. 

“I never thought I could love a demon,” Hannah said with a heavy sigh. “I never understood what love was until I met you and her… I thought it was just a human thing.”

“I know,” Castiel agreed as he continued to soothe her dark locks. He thought back to his first encounters with Meg. She had been his enemy once. He thought of her as a vile abomination. She had been working for Lucifer, after all. Working against him.

But maybe there had been an attraction even in those days. After all, she never made it a secret; her blatant attempts at seduction weren’t at all subtle. But then, demons often made sexual innuendos to make their enemies feel uncomfortable. But it had been different with Meg. There was always that subtle hint of genuine attraction in every word.

“The humans rarely speak of the risk of loving someone,” Hannah murmured softly, her voice wavering ever so slightly with emotion. 

“Risks?” Castiel had a feeling he knew what she meant. Emotions, especially such intense ones, didn’t come to angels easily. And even as long as he had been here on Earth and working with the Winchesters, Castiel never quite got used to how powerful they could be. 

“Why risk loving someone when losing them hurts so much?” Hannah replied. She rolled over in his lap so that she was facing the ceiling, and Castiel noted one lone tear trickled down the side of her head as her brilliant blue eyes gazed up at the ceiling.

“Because the benefit outweighs the risks,” Castiel explained to her as he carefully brushed the hair out of her face. “The love and devotion you feel for another person is just as intense as the pain and sorrow you might feel when it’s over.”

Hannah sat up and looked him in the eye, a serious look in her sapphire eyes. “I don’t ever want it to be over, Castiel,” she declared with determination in her voice. “With you or with Meg. I don’t want to face this pain.”

Castiel sighed, gazing at her solemn face. That was something he knew he couldn’t promise. They were angels, and they led dangerous lives. Castiel knew that even though demons and angels were supposed to be immortal, they weren’t immune from death. 

He leaned in to kiss Hannah deeply, brushing a hand against her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers. He lingered on the kiss, closing his eyes, savoring the feeling of her lips on his, the warmth of her skin.

When he finally broke the kiss, he cupped her face in both of his hands, gazing into her eyes as he inhaled deeply, feeling the intimacy between them. “I can’t make that sort of promise,” he whispered, studying her expression. “But believe me, as long as I am able, I will come back to you. And so will Meg. Just as long as you promise to do the same.”

“I will,” she said, her voice husky. He leaned in to kiss her again and pulled her back into his arms. As he held the other angel against him, Castiel returned to staring at the fire. His thoughts were of Meg. His love for Meg was just as strong as his love for Hannah, and although he felt comforted to have Hannah safe and warm in his arms, his heart ached for Meg. 

They’d get her back even if they had to invade the empty itself. Somehow, they’d get Meg back.


End file.
